Dragonball Z: Android Attack
by Tekkodbz
Summary: Clones? It can't be! Unless they're androids! And they're out to kill us!


Dragonball Z: Android Attack  
  
"Rain, Rain, Rain!" a voice said. "Why does it have to keep raining? I should be training right now. Not sitting here just waiting."  
"Honey, settle down. Why are you so concerned about the rain?" another voice said.  
Vegeta just kept standing there, peering out the window into the rain soaked city. He stood just frowning. It was not much different in East District at the home of Goku and Chi-Chi. Well, of course, Goku was dead, so it was actually just Chi-Chi's house. Gohan and his little brother Goten just stood and looked out the window.  
"Man Gohan," Goten said boringly, "rain is boring."  
"I know, even doing homework would be more fun that this," Gohan answered. Gohan looked up to see a small red glow in the sky. Then it started to get bigger and closer. Goten looked up and saw it too. "What on earth is that?" he asked. They watched as the red ball headed for the mountains and crashed causing a huge explosion to rock the land. "What the heck was that?" Gohan asked confused. The explosion soon faded into one small smoke trail.  
"Maybe we should go see what it is?" Goten said.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Gohan said. They both flew out the door and towards the smoke trail. They found the object at the bottom of a huge crater in the side of the mountain. As they walked towards the crater they noticed that the object was a spaceship. It was shattered into a bunch of scrap metal and there was a body lying on the ground next to it. From the color and shape of the body they could tell it was definitely a Namek. They approached the figure. The Namek was lying face down in a pool of purple blood. The Namek was definitely dead. Gohan reached down and turned the Namek over on its back. They both gasped at what they saw.  
"It's Mr. Piccolo," Goten said sadly.  
"No, Piccolo," Gohan said, "it can't be." Gohan immediately focused his energy in the direction of Kami's palace. He did sense a very large power there. It had to be Piccolo's, but then who was this. "I can sense a large power at Dende's palace, Goten. It has to be Piccolo, or someone with nearly the exact power level as him. I'm going to find out. You go back just in case things get ugly up there. You're not at any kind of fighting strength yet." Gohan flew off towards the floating island.  
At the Kame House, Krillin was out practicing his Kamehameha attack when he too noticed a red glow heading for him. It got closer and closer and soon Krillin noticed it was heading straight for his house.  
"Incoming!" he yelled and got to the ground. The object crashed just behind the house on the other side of the island. His wife, Android 18, and his house owner Master Roshi peered out the door at him as he got to his feet.  
"Go see what that thing was," Master Roshi said. Android 18 nodded and Krillin nodded back. So he began to sneak around to the back of the house. When he reached the back, he found a small Saiyan spaceship there. It had been damaged a lot but was still intact. He approached it and tried to peek inside through the small window on the front of it, but he couldn't see a thing. So he pushed the button that would open it. The door began to sputter and smoke, and then it slid open. Krillin looked inside and his mouth fell open at what he saw.  
Master Roshi and 18 were still peering out the door when a white faced Krillin appeared around the side of the house.  
"You guys better go take a look for yourselves," he said and then promptly fainted. They ran to his side and realized that he was alright. So they decided to take a look. They approached the ship and looked inside.  
"What the..?" were the first words out of Master Roshi's mouth. It was Gohan, but young Gohan. Kid Gohan. Not the 17 year old that lived in East District now.  
"It's Gohan," 18 said stunned, "but young Gohan. He looks like he did during the Cell Games."  
"See. I told you that you had to see it for yourselves," Krillin said appearing from around the corner.  
"Yeah. I guess you were right," 18 said.  
"I'm going to go see if I can find anyone that can explain to me whats going on," Krillin said. And with that, he picked up Gohan's body and carried towards the city.  
At Kami's floating palace, Dende stood with Piccolo overlooking the earth.  
"Wow," he said, "I didn't think being guardian of earth could be so, boring." Suddenly Piccolo sensed a power coming and turned towards the direction of it. He found Gohan landing at the end of the platform. Piccolo noticed he was carrying something. He started to run towards Gohan when he saw what it was. A Namek. A dead Namek.  
"Thank God, you're alive Piccolo," Gohan yelled.  
"What are you talking about Gohan?" Piccolo asked. He saw what he was talking about when he reached Gohan. Besides the horrible injuries, that Namek looked exactly like him. "Where did you find this?"  
"In a spaceship that crashed by my house," Gohan answered.  
"How can this be?" Dende asked. "His physical structure is exactly the same as yours Piccolo."  
At Capsule Corp., Vegeta continued to stare out the window that he and his family shared. Suddenly a flash of light and an explosion rocked the building. Vegeta looked out the window to notice that a spaceship had crashed into a neighboring building.  
"Finally, maybe I will get to do something today," Vegeta said with a smirk. He ran down the stairs and out into the rain. A crowd had gathered around the area where the ship had crashed. "Out of my way!" he yelled pushing his way through the people. As he did he began to raise his power and scarred most of the people away when the lightning started to crack around him. He didn't go Super Saiyan, but he was on the brink of it. "So, have you come here for a fight?" he asked. Nothing happened and Vegeta approached the ship he pressed the button to open the door. As it slid open his look of anger turned to a look of shock. "What the hell is going on?" he said as he backed away from the ship in awe. "It looks like me! How?" he asked. Indeed the being inside the ship looked exactly the same as him.  
Krillin had heard the explosion and had headed in the direction of it. He found the site next to Capsule Corp. itself. He landed near the site and found Vegeta with a stunned look on his face and his mouth hanging open.  
"So Vegeta; what's up?" Krillin asked.  
"Krillin, look at this," Vegeta said still stunned.  
"Wow he called me Krillin," he thought to himself, "something must definitely be up." As he approached the spaceship he found out what was up. "Whoa! It's you; I mean it looks like you," Krillin said. "Something weird is going on around here. Here, look what I found," he said showing the Gohan figure to him.  
"It doesn't make any sense," Vegeta said. "It's Kakarot's son, but younger."  
"I thought that was kind of weird too," Krillin said. "I suggest we go up to the lookout to see Dende and Piccolo about this."  
"For what reason should we go see the Namek?" Vegeta said.  
"Well, if we got one, then there's a chance Piccolo got one too. Plus I'd bet if Gohan got one; that's the first place he'd go."  
Believe it or not Vegeta actually agreed with him.  
"Maybe you're right," Vegeta said. He was obviously shaken by his discovery.  
"I'll take Gohan," Krillin said. "I guess you should take you along with us." So they did and both flew off in the direction of Kami's lookout  
Back at the lookout, it was state of panic as the Piccolo clone was examined.  
"I don't get it," Dende said. "He's exactly like you in every way." Just then Gohan and Piccolo sensed two pretty large powers heading their way. Both powered to average fight power. Piccolo then recognized the powers.  
"If I'm guessing correctly," he said, "it's just Krillin and Vegeta. After a couple of seconds they realized that Piccolo was right. There came Krillin and Vegeta, their hair blowing in the wind behind them. As they landed on the platform Piccolo and Gohan noticed that they were carrying people as well. As they reached them they realized who they were.  
"Look at what we found," Krillin said. "I found you and Vegeta found himself.  
"Me?" Gohan said starring at the young kid in Krillin's arms.  
"Yes Gohan," Piccolo said. "It looks like you during the Cell Games."  
"The Cell Games," Gohan said. "That was 6 years ago!"  
"I guess the good thing is that whatever they are. None of them are living anymore. None of then survived the crash," Dende said.  
"Yeah, but it's still weird that they crashed here at all," Krillin said. Suddenly they all looked up to see another red glow heading at them. Actually was heading straight at Gohan.  
"Gohan, look out!" Piccolo warned. Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan and caught the Saiyan ship easily. It immediately began in shake and smoke. Gohan dropped the ship just as the door opened and out stepped a familiar person. Goku?  
"Dad?" Gohan asked. Goku immediately went Super Saiyan. He had an evil Vegeta-like smile.  
"Wait! Gohan!" Piccolo yelled. "That's not your father. He just powered up to Super Saiyan and I still can't feel his power level."  
"Neither can I," Gohan said. "How is that possible?"  
"I tell you in just a second Gohan," Goku said. It was Goku's voice, but it wasn't him. "First, I have to revive my little friends here." Suddenly the dead bodies of the Z-fighters started to move and get up. All of them were alive and well. "Okay, now I'll answer your question," Goku said. He then put his hand on his normal King Kai logo and ripped it off. It revealed a red logo with two R's on it. The Red Ribbon Army logo. The others did the same thing.  
"It's because they're androids!" Piccolo revealed.  
"Right you are, my friend," Android Piccolo said.  
"We are Dr. Gero's greatest creations. We are androids built as clones of you. We are just as strong as you. Or as strong as you were during the Cell Games. Together we are stronger than Cell could have ever been."  
"So what do you want with us?" Gohan said.  
"We are here to destroy you. There is no way of stopping us," Android Vegeta said.  
"Oh yes," Goku said. "And I forgot one minor detail. They also have your personalities. So that means Vegeta, you have to face not just yourself. But also your Saiyan pride ego as well."  
"So you have come to fight," Vegeta said with a grin.  
"If you want to put it that way. I think it's more like we've come to kill you. You are inferior to us in everyway," Android Vegeta said.  
"I dare you to try," Vegeta said and powered to Super Saiyan.  
"Wait Vegeta! Don't fight!" Gohan said. "We have to come up with some kind of plan." Vegeta powered down and walked over to the group.  
"I don't see why we need a plan. Why don't we just destroy them?" Vegeta scowled.  
"Remember Vegeta, they're as strong as us so we're going to need a strategy to kill them," Piccolo said.  
"Okay fine. What the great Gohan suggest we do?" he said sarcastically.  
"Well, actually, I need a little help from you guys to come up with one," Gohan said.  
"Okay," Piccolo said, "I suggest we look at our power levels in accordance with theirs'," Piccolo said.  
"Good idea," Gohan said. "So I guess that mean I'll take me, Vegeta I suggest you take my dad. Piccolo you get Vegeta, and then I figure we can all kind of take Piccolo out."  
"That sounds fine to me," Krillin said. "How 'bout everyone else?" Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Okay I guess I'll go first so our big threat is out of the way," Gohan said. He turned to face Goku. "Okay I'm going to start this party, against me."  
"Fine, but I'm going to warn you," Goku said, "he's stronger than you think."  
"Thanks for the warning," Gohan said with a smirk. He walked up to Gohan. "Get ready." He then let out a scream and turned Super Saiyan. He then said, "Let's see if you ever faced a Saiyan like me before." Lightning started to crack around Gohan and he let out another scream and his power started to rise. Then his hair started to grow. And soon he had transformed into an Ascendant Super Saiyan or as he liked to call it, a Super Saiyan 2.  
  
Android Gohan came at Gohan and they began to fight. At first it seemed that the Android was keeping up with Gohan's improved speed and strength, but soon it changed. Gohan was landing many more blows and was soon kicking the crap out of the Android of himself. Finally with one more blow he sent Android Gohan flying in to the ground creating a huge crater. He landed on the platform next to the crater and starred inside with a smile. "Now it's time to finish you off," Gohan said. He put his hands together and started a warm up for a Kamehameha.  
"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!!!!" he yelled as a large white blast shot out and headed for the Android at the bottom of the crater. Just as it was about to hit it was suddenly batted off into the sky. Gohan watched as it exploded in the sky. He then turned back towards the crater. A large glow began to rise to the surface. He watched it as it got the brim of the hole and an uninjured Super Saiyan 2 Android Gohan emerged.  
"Oh no!!!" Gohan said. "I forgot that I had the ability to ascend to that level then."  
"Gohan's in trouble!" Piccolo said realizing it. "Gohan! Get out of there now!!"  
"It's too late Piccolo," Android Gohan said calmly, "no one can save him now."  
"Want to make a bet!" Vegeta said as he powered up to Super Saiyan and flew towards Gohan.  
"Ha! Vegeta; do you actually think that you'd have a chance against me. I'm an Ascendant Super Saiyan. You power level is much too weak to even stand a chance at living," Android Gohan said.  
"You may think so android! But you are very mistaken. You see this ordinary Super Saiyan is the prince of all the Saiyans. I am also a prince that will not stand aside and let something like you mock my race!!!!" Lightning began to strike around Vegeta as he powered up to his full ability.  
"Fine "Prince of Saiyans" if you want a fight; you got one," Android Gohan said.  
"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled. "Get out of there now!" Gohan came to his senses and flew to the where the rest of them were standing.  
"I have to go back and help him, Piccolo," Gohan said. "He doesn't stand a chance." As he went to fly away Piccolo grabbed him by the arm.  
"No Gohan," he said. "Actually I believe he has a good chance of beating him. Remember he is the prince of the Saiyans and I believe that his pride is too strong to let him get beat by an android." Gohan agreed and stayed put where he was.  
Vegeta was fuming with anger. Never had his race that he had defended for so many years been mocked as it was that day. He was going to make sure that the android paid for the dishonor that he had given the great race of the Saiyans. Vegeta immediately attacked him began whipping him and the android could not get a hit in. It seemed like Vegeta was unstoppable. Soon, however, the Super Saiyan 2 strength began to win over Saiyan pride. Vegeta began taking some large blows from the android. Soon Vegeta was just a bloody and battered punching bag. Android Gohan finally finished Vegeta off with a large ki blast that sent Vegeta flying in to the flying island. He landed in a heap on the ground. All of the other androids smiled at the job that the Gohan android had done. Android Gohan then landed next to Vegeta and picked him up by the throat. He held him up so that everyone could see what he had done. He then started a ki blast in his hand. One powerful enough that it would kill Vegeta if he hit him with it. Suddenly Vegeta's hands came together and he blasted the android away with a Big Bang attack. Android Gohan flew pretty far away and crashed in to the ground.  
"Never count out a true Saiyan," Vegeta said wiping blood from his mouth. He approached the android, who was actually having a hard time getting up. "Here's the difference between you and me," Vegeta said, "I fight for my race, but you have no race so you have nothing to fight for!" He then picked the android up by the collar and put his hand on its chest. He then blew it apart with a super ki blast. Parts of Android Gohan flew all over the island. The other androids looked at Vegeta with disgust.  
"You're going to pay for that!" Android Piccolo said putting his fingers on his head. "Special Beam Cannon!" A large orange blast came towards Vegeta. Vegeta just stood there with a smirk on his face until the blast was nearly there. He then, with no effort at all, batted the blast away. A shocked look fell across Android Piccolo's face. Vegeta just smiled.  
"Not as strong as you thought?" Vegeta said sarcastically. He then shot a ki blast at the Piccolo Android that he couldn't dodge. It went through his chest and came out the other side. The Piccolo android fell to the ground, dead.  
"Your enemy is me!" Android Vegeta said with a growl. Vegeta just still stood there smiling. He was clearly out of breath.  
"Bring it on," he said panting. He was tired and Piccolo was the one that realized it. Android Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and came after Vegeta. Suddenly he heard,  
"Special Beam Cannon!" A large orange blast tore into the body of the android and he fell into two pieces on the ground. "I could tell that you had no energy left to defeat him." Vegeta knew was right, but his stubborn Saiyan pride made him say,  
"How do you know!? I was just playing with him. Then I was going to destroy him. You should have stayed out of it!" Vegeta yelled. Piccolo didn't say anything back. He knew there was no use in arguing with Vegeta about it. Plus he sensed that defeating Android Goku was going to be no easy task.  
"Okay lets get together to form a plan to defeat Goku," Gohan said. Everyone huddled into a circle and they started to discuss a plan.  
"Okay, here's what I suggest we do," Piccolo started to say. Suddenly three ki blasts hit Piccolo, Vegeta, and Krillin. All fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Gohan then turned to look at Goku. Goku's hand was up and he wasn't smiling.  
"Stop with all this planning; just fight me boy!!" Goku yelled and shot a blast at Gohan. It was a good shot and Gohan had to dive out of the way of it. Goku then came at Gohan and before Gohan could power up caught him with a fist in the stomach. Gohan yelled in pain and doubled over. He then stepped back and took a look at his friends. All were sprawled out on the ground unconscious. He then looked up at Goku. Goku had that evil grin on his face. Gohan was no longer smiling.  
"Okay, now you're in trouble. Look what you did. I will not let you hurt my friends any longer," Gohan growled. Lightning began to crack around Gohan. He immediately went Super Saiyan. "I feel like Vegeta," he told himself, "I'm actually angry over Saiyan pride." Gohan then kicked it up to the next level. In an instant he was at Super Saiyan 2 and his anger was still rising. His power kept rising. He didn't know how it was happening.  
Neither did the real Goku who was monitoring the situation from the otherworld. He and King Kai watched the fight closely.  
"I don't know where his power is coming from," Goku said. "He may really have an unlimited power."  
"It appears that way Goku," King Kai answered. "He's nearly surpassed his level that he was during the Cell Kamehameha."  
"What!?" Goku said stunned. "What do you mean he's nearly past it?"  
"I don't know. It's like he's trying to get past the Ascendant Super Saiyan level," King Kai said.  
"That's Impossible!" Goku said.  
"I would think so too, but he's trying to do it," Kai said.  
Back on the battlefield Gohan could feel himself losing it again. But this time it seemed that he was surpassing his strength that he had during the Cell Games. Somehow he felt that he had somehow surpassed the Ascendant stage. Was that possible?  
Android Goku read Gohan's power level to see what he was up against. His mouth dropped open at the number he saw.  
"400 million!!!" Android Goku said shocked. "That power is impossible!!"  
"400 million!!!!?" Goku and King Kai said at the same time. "That is Impossible!!!" Just then, even though it was just for a second Goku saw something. As Gohan's power level hit 400 million he saw a flash of something. It was Gohan, Super Saiyan but different. Gohan had hair to his ankles. It was only for a second, but he was sure that he had seen it. Had he just seen a hint of a level past an Ascendant Super Saiyan?  
Just then Gohan power fell to 325 million. Still incredible, but not as high as before. Gohan felt the change as he felt his power fall back into the boundaries of a Super Saiyan 2. Suddenly he head a voice,  
"Get him Gohan! Let your emotions take over. Make him pay for what he has done" Gohan knew that voice. It was his dad's. He must be watching from the otherworld.  
"Don't worry dad," Gohan said, "I will."  
"You don't actually think that you're stronger than me do you?" Android Goku said.  
"No. I don't think I'm stronger than you," Gohan said. His ego was beginning to rise.  
"Well then, maybe you would like to surrender then," the Goku android said.  
"No, I don't think I'm stronger. I know I am!" Gohan revealed. Goku's face at first turned to a shocked position, then he went confident again.  
"Then prove it," he said.  
"Okay if you really want me to," Gohan said. He then charged at Android Goku. Goku just stood there smiling until Gohan had reached him. He then moved at the last second and as Gohan went by he hit him in the back of the head. Gohan fell to the ground, unconscious.  
"Very strong, but unfortunately not very smart," Android Goku said with an evil smirk. He then decided to run. "There is no way that I am going to take out all of the other by myself," he thought. He hurried to his spaceship because it had not been damaged because Gohan had caught it. "You won't be so lucky next time. I'm going to go back and make sure that stronger androids are built," he warned. As he said that he climbed inside the ship. Gohan started to wake just in time to see the spaceship door close.  
"Hey! Come Back!" he yelled. He was unfortunately too woozy from being knocked out to be able to get up or do anything to stop him. He watched as the spaceship began to take off.  
"Home, here I come," Android Goku said as he lifted off.  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Gohan yelled. He was mad because his ego had let another bad guy slip away. Just as Cell had made his dad sacrifice himself because Gohan was too full of himself to finish him off. Suddenly he heard,  
"Ka-Me-Ha!!!"  
He looked to see Krillin, bruised, bleeding, and barely standing, cocked and ready to give the finishing blow. "Me-Ha!!!!!!" A bright white glow emerged from his hands headed right for the spaceship. Krillin struggles to keep control of it, but he did. The blast hit the Saiyan ship and the craft exploded into pieces over the floating palace. Krillin watched as Gohan got to his feet and came over to him.  
"Thanks; a lot," Gohan said smiling.  
"No problem bro," he said. "Someone had to stop him and since I was the only one who could stand, I guess I figured it was my chance."  
"Well, you did a good job," a voice said. They turned to see Piccolo getting to his feet. The only person missing was Vegeta.  
"Hey, where did Vegeta go?" Gohan asked.  
"Probably to go heal his ego. I think was a little jealous that you were the one that destroyed Goku and not him," Piccolo said looking at Krillin.  
"Yeah, I guess he really thought it was his duty as Prince of the Saiyans," Gohan said. Dende then emerged from hiding.  
"Wow, I'm glad that's over," he said.  
Yeah, I was really worried after Gohan had control of the fight with you Gohan," Krillin said smiling.  
"Yeah, well I guess we have Vegeta to thank for that," Gohan said.  
"And I bet we hear about that later," Piccolo said.  
"Well at least the earth is safe again," Krillin said. "Well, for now."  
"Man this place is a mess," Dende said looking at the huge craters in the ground. "It's going to have to be totally rebuilt."  
"It won't be the first time," Gohan said thinking of Garlic Jr.  
"Don't worry Dende," Krillin said, "we'll come back and fix it up."  
"Yeah, you can count on us Dende," Gohan said.  
"Good, because I'll need your help," Dende said smiling.  
"Well," Krillin said, "I guess we better get back to our normal lives."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Gohan agreed. "Well, I guess I see you later Piccolo."  
"Yeah, take care Piccolo," Krillin added.  
"Both of you take care of yourselves, and remember if you ever need help I'll be here to help," Piccolo said.  
"Will do! See ya!" Krillin said. Krillin and Gohan flew into the sky. "See ya later bro!"  
"Later," Gohan answered as they flew in opposite directions. They flew off into their own separate lives; their own worlds. But they will always have something in common; a responsibility to keep the world safe in Goku's absence. 


End file.
